1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head having a hosel configuration that improves the aerodynamic qualities of the golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to wood-type golf club heads. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to drivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technical innovation in the configuration, material, construction and performance of golf clubs has resulted in a variety of new products. The advent of metals as a structural material has largely replaced natural wood for wood-type golf club heads, and is but one example of this technical innovation resulting in a major change in the golf industry. Another important example is the use of composite or plastic materials to form components of golf club heads, including the face, crown, and/or sole.
The Rules of Golf, established and interpreted by the United States Golf Association (“USGA”) and The Royal and Ancient Golf Club of Saint Andrews, set forth certain requirements for a golf club head. The requirements for a golf club head are found in Rule 4 and Appendix II. Complete descriptions of the Rules of Golf are available on the USGA web page at www.usga.org. According to the Rules, the shaft of a golf club must be attached to a wood club head at the club head heel either directly or through a single plain neck and/or socket. The length from the top of the neck and/or socket to the sole of the club must not exceed 5 inches (127 mm), measured along the axis of, and following any bend in, the neck and/or socket.
Although the prior art has disclosed many variations of golf club heads, the prior art has failed to provide a club head with a hosel configuration that does not interfere with or have a negative affect on airflow over the crown of the club head during a swing.